The present invention relates to an information communication system and method, and for example, is suitably applied to an information communication system for, at a time of emergency due to occurrence of a disaster, specifying a person as a communication destination and communicating information corresponding to the disaster to him.
Conventionally, at a time of emergency, for example, when a disaster such as a leakage of radioactivity occurs at a nuclear power plant, information (for example, an evacuation order) corresponding to the disaster is reported to a general public on so-called mass media such as television broadcasting and radio broadcasting.
However, in such news reported on the mass media, it has been difficult for people in an information communicating side (hereinafter referred to as xe2x80x9cinformation communicatorsxe2x80x9d) to communicate an evacuation order and the like corresponding to such a disaster by specifying only people who live in a target area of evacuation and have to be informed of the information.
Thus, the information communicators reports information to people including unrelated people who live outside the target are of evacuation, in a wide area, at the same time, when it is difficult to determine whether or not the people themselves living in the vicinity of the target area of the evacuation, have to evacuate, there is a possibility that some people might miss fail to evacuate.
In addition, it is difficult for the information communicator to communicate certain information to people because locations of the users are hard to be grasped.
Moreover, people might not be informed of such information unless they watch television broadcasting or listen to the radio broadcasting (unless they access media on which the information communicator reports the evacuation) even if they themselves have to be evacuated.
The present invention has been devised in view of the above problems, and is intended to propose an information communication system and method that are capable of remarkably improving reliability of information communication.
In order to solve the problems, the present invention provides: a terminal which is carried by a user for transmitting individual identification information of a user that is given in advance; communicating means which has a communication function for communicating with outside through a predetermined communication line, and receives the individual identification information transmitted from the terminal; and managing means for storing and managing the individual identification information, which is transmitted through a predetermined communication line from the communicating means, in connection with the communicating means when the communicating means receives the individual identification information. The managing means accesses a user through an accessible line on the basis of the individual identification information designated from outside, thereby it can certainly access, by the communicating means, the person who has informed of the individual identification information with a carried terminal by the communicating means. Thus, an information communication system which can remarkably improve the reliability of information communication can be realized.
In addition, in the present invention, an information communication method is provided with: a first step of receiving the individual identification information of the user transmitted from the terminal carried by the user, with the communicating means having the communication function for communicating with outside through a predetermined communication line; a second step of storing and managing the individual identification information which is transmitted from the communicating means through the predetermined communication line, in connection with the communicating means, when the communicating means receives the individual identification information; and a third step of accessing the user through the accessible communicating means on the basis of the individual identification information designated from the outside. Thereby, the access to the user who informed of the individual identification information with the carried terminal by the communicating means can be performed by the communicating means. Thus, an information communication method which can remarkably improve the reliability of information communication can be realized.
Further, in the present invention, the information communication system is provided with: a terminal for transmitting individual identification information of the user which is given in advance; receiving means for receiving the individual identification information transmitted from the terminal and informing a management section of the received individual identification information; and managing means provided in the management section for managing the targeted user""s positions and accessible equipment to the user, on the basis of the individual identification information transmitted from the receiving means. The managing means provides the users in a designated area with predetermined information using equipment, on the basis of the user""s position. Thereby, users who have to be provided with the predetermined information can be selected based on their positions and the same time, the predetermined information can be transmitted to the users using accessible equipment. Thus, an information communication system which can remarkably improve the reliability of information communication can be realized.
Furthermore, in the present invention, the information communication method is provided with: a first step of transmitting user""s individual identification information which is given in advance; a second step of receiving the transmitted individual identification information and informing the management section of the received individual identification information; a third step of managing the targeted user""s positions and accessible equipment to the user, on the basis of the transmitted individual identification information; and a fourth step of transmitting the predetermined information to the users in the designated area, using the equipment. Thereby, users who have to be provided with the predetermined information can be selected based on the users"" positions and the same time, the predetermined information can be transmitted to the users using the accessible equipment. Thus, an information communication method which can remarkably improve the reliability of information communication can be realized.